Plants vs. Zombies: Emerged Timelines/Arcade Machine
These are all the Mini-games of Plants vs. Zombies: Lawn of Combat. You may add your own mini-games. Minigames Plants: * Zombotany - Defeat the zombies with the heads of plants! * It's Raining Seeds - Defeat all the zombies while seeds are raining! * Wall-nut Bowling - Roll your Wall-nuts into submission to defeat zombies! * Slot Machine - Spin the slot machine and get as many sun as you can to win! * Invisi-ghoul - Try to finish this level, with invisible zombies! * Plantiquarium - Make an aquarium of Sea-shrooms till you win! * Big Trouble Little Zombie - The zombies may be small, but they're faster in exchange for being weaker! * Bobsled Bonanza - Defeat a barrage of Bobsled Zombies! * Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick - Zombies have double speed! * Whack-a-Zombie - Hit the heads of those zany zombies in this grave-filled night using your hammer! * Zombotany 2 - Beat up the plant-headed zombies once more, only tougher! * Wall-nut Bowling 2 - Roll your Wall-nuts to defeat harder zombies! * Pogo Party - Finish this level by destroying this horrendous horde of Pogo Zombies. * Dr. Zomboss’ Revenge - Beat any of Dr. Zomboss' Zombots once again, with added difficulty! * Buttered Popcorn - Beat and butter up all the zombies with your Cob Cannons! * Zombie Trap - Trap zombies in the cage until they are popped out by vultures! * Sunny Day - Sun rains down twice as fast, but zombies are more deadly! * Balloon Blast* - Beat this level with the crazy amounts of Balloon Zombies! * Save Our Seeds - Protect the endangered plants from getting eaten by the zombies! * Sun Bombs - Sun explode if you grab them quickly! * Guacodile Guacobite - Use your Guacodile to bite in zombies like a snake! * Plant Match - Match colored orbs to make that color's plant attack! * Diverted Shroom - Protected your mushrooms from the incoming fog! Zombies: * Plant Dead - Defeat the zombified plants! * Zombowling - Roll the heads of zombies and knock out the plants. * Zombie Slots - Tear the plants while you get a chance to win at the zombie slots! * It's Raining Undead - Rain the plants down with raining zombies! * Vanished Plants - Finish this level with the plants being invisible. * Zombiquarium - Make an aquarium of Snorkel Zombies till you win! * Big Trouble Little Plants - The plants may be small, but they're faster in exchange for being weaker! * Pod Squad Attack - Defeat a barrage of Pod Squads! * Plant Nimble Plant Quick - Plants have double speed! * Whack-a-Plant - Hit the heads of those pesky plants in this sodded structure using your hammer! * Plant Dead 2- Beat up the zombified plants once more, only tougher! * Zombowling 2 - Roll your zombie heads to defeat harder plants! * Spring Bean Supreme - Finish this level by chomping on them Spring Beans! * Crazy Dave's Insanity - Beat any of Crazy Dave's plant fields once again, with added difficulty! * Greasy Cannon - Beat and slime up all the plants with your Imp Cannons! * Plant Trap - Trap plants in the cage until they are dried out by raining darts! * Brainy Day - Brains rains down twice as fast, but plants are more powerful! * Cactus Calamity - Beat this level with the furious flurry of Cacti! * Defend the Dead - Protect the endangered zombies from getting defeated by plants! * Brain Bombs - Brains explode if you grab them quickly! * Hungry Hungry Dolphins - Use your Zombie Dolphin to snap in plants like a shark! * Zombie Connector - Connect colored orbs to summon zombies with that color! * Diverted Imp - Prevent the imps from getting popped! Both Sides: * Portal Combat - Which ever side you choose, just get the portals out of here! * Column Like You See 'Em - Which ever side you choose, you get a column of your team! * Locked and Loaded - Win the level with the pre-selected plants/zombies! * Special Delivery - Win a random level with random plants/zombies! * Mummy Memory - Match matching faces of tablets! * Cannons Away - Shoot down the horde of plants/zombies with your cannons! * Not OK Corral - Place your plants/zombies wisely to defeat the opponent! * Icebreaker - Break the ice to reveal what's underneath them! * Passage Attack - Deploy/Destroy the tents to summon/destroy the zombies/plants! * Dark Alchemy - Place your plants/zombies strategically to get the zombies defeated/buffed! * Jam-bolaya - Match the moves depicted! * Dinosaur Extinct - Protect/Defeat the incoming dinosaurs! * Keg Burster - Protect/Destroy the explosive barrels on the end of each lane! * Skyhouse Shuffle - Defend/Assault the skyhouse!